The Attack of Ryou
by littleangel123
Summary: It's Shinobu's birthday! Everyone is celebrating until Shinobu's 'friend' Ryou comes along. I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!
1. Ryou's Visit

The Attack of Ryou

Everyone in the Smash Mansion hurried around. It was November 14, Shinobu the ninja's birthday! She was turning 14(14 on the 14th...CHAMPANGE BIRTHDAY! Nah, she wouldn't drink anyways)! The older Smashers had gotten her to go with the kid Smashers (Ness, Lucas, Young Link, Toon Link, Nana and Popo) to the movies. It didn't take much pursuasion though, to the her own dismay, Shinobu had a soft spot for kids. For the boys, they went to some theatre that was still showing Avatar.

"Setsuko! Do-a you have-a the cake?" Mario called.

"Got it!" Setsuko carried in a four story chocolate cake. She quickly put it on the dining table before she dropped it.

"Meta Knight! Kirby! Are the decorations up?" Marth called. No answer. Marth looked around the corner to find them asleep. "KUSOOOOOOOO!(Kuso means crap)" Marth yelled in Japanese.

"What's wrong Marth?" Samus asked as she walked in. "Oh. They fell asleep? Here. I'll wake them up." Samus walked over to Meta Knight and Kirby. "OI! Wake up! You got decorations to put up!" Meta Knight moaned.

"What...Oh hey Marth, hey Samus...HOLY MAN! Kirby and I are supposed to be putting up decorations! Kirby! Wake up!"

"Poyo...? (What...?)" Kirby woke up and looked at a very angry Marth. "POOYYYYOOOO! (SOORRRRYYYY!)" In super inhuman speed (and Samus and Marth's threats) they finish putting up the decorations in 3 minutes.

"THEY"RE COMING!" Peach screamed.

"PLACES EVERYONE!" Setsuko yelled. They turned off all the lights and hid in the dining room.

"C'mon Shinobu!" Toon Link and Young Link had ahold of Shinobu's hands while Nana and Popo were pushing her.

"Hey, what's the hurry? Wait...Why's it so dark?" Shinobu flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled scaring the heck out of Shinobu.

"Oh...wow! You guys didn't have to do this!" Shinobu said.

"Of course we did! Everytime there's a new Smasher, we have a surprise party on their birthday." Link said.

"Aww...thanks." Shinobu said.

"NOW LET"S PARTY!" Bowser yelled.

"I-a didn't know you were-a party sort-of guy." Mario said to Bowser.

"Well, if you guys had invited me to your 'Mario Parties' then you would've known that.(PWNED)" Bowser said. Everyone had fun trying to get Shinobu to drink champange (SEE! Told ya she wouldn't), dance and play spin the bottle. Eventually, it was time to sing happy birthday and eat cake.

"What did you wish for?" Pit asked Shinobu as she blew out her candles.

"It wouldn't come true if I told you." Shinobu said simply.

"~Presents~!" Peach sang. She brought in a huge present.

"Uh..."

"Open it!" Peach demanded. Shinobu sweatdropped and opened it. There was a year's supply of tea.

"Um...Thanks." Shinobu smiled and hugged Peach. Mario and Luigi brought their present next. Theirs was a vase of fire flowers. They both gave her a noogie.

"Here you go." Samus said holding a machine gun. There was a blue ribbon on it. She tossed it to Shinobu.

"Oh, thanks Samus!" Shinobu said. She caught it but, she accidently pulled the trigger and shot the chandelier down. A bunch of alloys started cleaning up. "Uh...sorry Master Hand."

"It's okay,A new one will appear in about...a day." Master Hand said.

"Oh, okay." Shinobu sighed. Marth handed her a small box. She opened it to find a little charm bracelet with a silver wolf. "Arigato Marth-nii-san." Shinobu had gotten used to calling Marth 'Older Brother Marth (Marth-nii-san)' or just 'Older Brother(nii-san or onii-san)'.

"You're welcome." Marth said. Ike came up and handed her a bunch of scrolls. He ruffled her hair.

"They're sword fighting scrolls. Use them to improve your sword skills." Ike said.

"Thanks!" Shinobu said. The Ice Climbers came up with a giant ice statue of Shinobu.

"It took us a long time to make this! We had to take pictures of you in order to make it." Popo said as the ice statue melted behind him.

"Well, that explains why I kept seeing flashes. And Popo-"

"It was such hard work and if we made a mistake we destroyed it and restart!" Popo said. Shinobu picked up the now tiny statue.

"It took you hours to make this?" Shinobu asked as the statue melted in her hand.

"Nope! It took us only minutes." Nana said. Shinobu sweatdropped. Setsuko came up and gave Shinobu a luxury ball.

"It took me 48 luxury balls to catch it so, it's a really strong one, take really good care of this one." Setsuko said. Shinobu noticed she has bandages on her forehead.

"Thanks. Go Pokeball!" A small little blue elephant came out. It was a Phanphy.

"Phanphy!" Phanphy jumped on Shinobu's lap.

"Setsuko! How did that beat you? It's so cute and weak!" Pit said. Phanphy charged at Pit and used Tackle. It hit Pit's head and knocked him down. Phanphy returned to Shinobu.

"Told ya Pit. She's really powerful. She attacked ME instead of Blastoise." Setsuko mumbled to Pit. After alot of Presents, Pit was the last.

"Shinobu, this is for you. It's for keeping your hair out of your face." Pit said giving her a headband.

"Thanks Pit." Shinobu said as she hugged him.

"Shinobu!" Shinobu let go of Pit to see her friend Ryou glaring at Pit.

"Ryou! I wasn't expecting-"

"Here's your gift." He mumbled and threw it towards her. She caught it perfectly. She opened it to find a card. It said 'Happy Birthday from Ryou' taped on the card was a pretty little rose.

"Aww...Thanks Ryou. It's pretty." Shinobu said smiling. Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong Zel?" Link asked.

"Something's fishy. Really fishy." Zelda said.

"Wario?" Link asked. Zelda smacked him.

"No! It's Ryou." Zelda said.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't smell bad to me." Link said.

"You idiot! There's something suspicious about him." Zelda said.

"Like what?

"I have the feeling something's going to happen." Zelda said. She looked back at Ryou.

"We have to go now." Ryou said to Shinobu.

"Who's 'we'?" Shinobu asked.

"You and me. Remember?" Ryou asked. Shinobu gasped.

"No." She said.

"You have to."

"I'm not going back. Forget it." She said.

"I'll come back for you." Ryou said before he disappeared.

"Gah! That Ryou!" Shinobu yelled.

"What did he mean by 'Remember'?" Pit asked. Shinobu sighed.

"I'll tell you guys. Sit down everyone." Shinobu sat down on an armchair and started to remove the bandages on her right arm.

*GASP* Shinobu's removing her bandages! Mind you, no one in the Smash Mansion had ever seen her without her bandages. Please Review and No flames please.


	2. Shinobu's Secret

Shinobu's Secret

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Pit screamed.

"Taking off my bandages." She said simply. She was halfway done. Her arm showed a long scar.

"But-but-but-"

"Shut up." Shinobu let the bandage drop from her arm. At the end of the long scar was a blue mark in the shape of the wolf.

"You are actually showing them?" Tsubasa appeared beside Shinobu.

"Glad you can join us Tsubasa." Shinobu said.

"You're not going to attack her?" Pit asked. Tsubasa shook his head.

"No, I only acted like that to fool everyone. You see, everyone had to think I was insane. Including Ryou. Shinobu was the only one that knew that I wasn't insane."

"Why did you act insane?" Setsuko asked. Shinobu sighed.

"Two years ago, Ryou, Tsubasa and I were assigned to get rid of a wizard. He was terrorizing our village with his experiments. All three of us went in to stop him once and for all. He made Tsubasa go 'insane' while he gave me and Ryou what he had been giving his test subjects.

"These scars I have are all connected to this mark. Ryou has the same thing except, he had a fox and his mark is on his left hand." Shinobu said.

"The wizard told Shinobu and Ryou to come back when Shinobu turned fourteen. Ryou was never the same from that day forward. He wanted to keep the promise to the wizard."

"I didn't though. So when Setsuko and I got an invitation to be here, I took it right away. I hoped disappearing from there would make Ryou forget. I guess it didn't." Shinobu finished off.

"I knew there was something going on!" Zelda said.

"Do you have a mark too Setsuko?" Red asked.

"Yep! But, it's not from the wizard. I was born with it!" Setsuko lifted her bangs up. There was a red musical note. "It's a last resort sort of thing though." she added.

"Okay then, how do we stop Ryou from coming back?" Toon Link asked.

"I don't know." Shinobu said.

"I have a plan!" Setsuko said. She pulled out a scroll and unravelled it. She jumped into the scroll and disappeared. She reappeared on the scroll except, she was in chibi form.

"There! Meta Knight has to go to the front door with Kirby. Somebody has to go in the air vents. The three Links will be in the Kitchen while Zelda and Peach guard the living room. I will be guarding the door with Red. Pit will guard the balcony of her room with Marth while Samus is Shinobu's bodyguard. Sonic will run around the mansion as a lookout. Lucario will be using his aura powers to sense the time that Ryou comes. Gardevoir will help Samus with guarding Shinobu. All the rest will be attackers if Ryou gets past the defenses." Setsuko jumped out of the scroll and returned to her normal form.

"Do I really need that many guards?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes. According to my calculations, Ryou is that powerful and we need everybody to help." Setsuko said with a calculator in hand.

"Shoot. I forgot about that." Shinobu said.

"WAIT! I can't run day and night without a break!" Sonic wailed. Setsuko threw him a water bottle.

"But a water bottle isn't enough!"

"Stupid hedgehog, quit complaining! It's a special medicine that-"

"But I'm not hurt, or sick!"

"SHUDDUP! Anyways, it helps you get enough energy to run about...Over a year, IF you drink the whole bottle." Setsuko explained while trying to retrain herself not to beat him up.

"Okay, does everyone understand this? One wrong move, everything goes wrong, my sister will be taken, we'll fail, I lose a family member, I'll be a person without a family member to support me and I die." Setsuko asked. Everyone nodded.

Oooooo...Since when does Setsuko get to be the Leader? Please Review and No flames please.


	3. The Attack Begins

The Attack Begins.

Tsubasa left the mansion to go watch over Ryou in his village. The Smashers kept a close watch on Shinobu, who hated the attention. She wanted to be left alone but, in fear that Ryou would take her away, no one would leave her.

"PIT! Leave me alone! I'm just going to the bathroom!" Shinobu yelled.

"No! What if Ryou is in there waiting for you?"

"IT'S A FREAKING BATHROOM! HE WOULDN'T BE IN THERE!" Shinobu shreiked.

"But still-"

"Just wait outside!" Shinobu slammed the door in Pit's face.

"Ouch...why's she so moody?" Pit asked.

"Because you've been insisting on going with her everywhere." Setsuko said.

"Well, I am suppose to be guarding her right?"

"That's my job. Your Job is watching the balcony with Marth." Samus said knocking Pit in the back of his head.

"I'm back!" Shinobu said coming out of the bathroom. "See Pit? I'm alive. No need to worry." Shinobu twirled around. Pit rolled his eyes.

"Your point?"

"You don't need to go with me everywhere."

"Fair enough." Pit said. Suddenly, there was a giant crash.

"That came from the main hall!" Samus yelled. "Stay here." She told Shinobu, Pit and Setsuko. She ran off.

Meanwhile...

"Gah!" Link was knocked back with his two younger brothers. Ryou was beating everyone that fought him, even the Hands. Everyone that had fought him was injured in some way. The only one left was Samus (in her power suit).

"You are not taking her away." Samus said.

"Why should I not?" Ryou asked.

"That girl is Marth's 'adopted' sister here. She is like my little sister too." Samus replied.

"Who cares? She does not belong to you."

"She doesn't belong to you or that wizard either." Samus retorted and shot her gun at Ryou. He dodged it easily.

"You Smashers are weak." Ryou commented. Samus kicked him in the face. She was the first to land a hit. He punched her sending her straight into the wall.

"SAMUS!" Marth yelled. She got up but, her power suit had broken and she was in her zero suit.

"I'm okay but my suit isn't." Samus said taking out her paralyzer. She and Ryou fought for a long time until...he dislocated her knee.

"SAMUS!" Shinobu and Pit ran over to Samus while Setsuko faced Ryou.

"You'll pay!" Setsuko jumped on his back and pulled his hair.

"Oh, the little sister. Too weak." He threw Setsuko off and she crashed into Red.

"I'm not done yet!" Setsuko jumped back on his back and bit him.

"Argh! What are you?" Ryou threw her into a wall.

"I'm not done yet! I'm done when I say I'm done!" She shot lasers at him. He threw a boulder at her and she threw it back at him like it was nothing. She ran towards him and punched him. He threw her back into a Master Hand Statue.

"I'm not..." Ryou kicked her and she fainted.

"You are done." He turned to Shinobu and Pit. Pit got into battle stance. Shinobu stopped Pit from attacking.

"Don't. You'll get hurt." She said.

"But-"

"Shut up. Ryou, listen, I'll go. Stop hurting everyone. Just leave them alone." Shinobu turned to Pit. She untied her headband and gave it to him. She made Pit leaned down and she put her lips near his ear. "Listen, there is a note inside the headband. Read it when I'm gone." She walked to Ryou who smiled. He held out his hand. She reached out her hand.

"NOOOOO!" Setsuko was getting up. Shinobu walked to Setsuko and ruffled her hair.

"See ya sis." She walked over to Samus next.

"Hey Shinobu." Samus was barely awake.

"Bye Samus, I'll miss you...big sister." Shinobu hugged Samus gently. Marth walked over to her weakly.

"Nii-san..." Shinobu looked down.

"I hope you're doing the right thing Young Shinobi." Marth said. He hugged his 'little sister'. Marth let go and Shinobu turned to walk to Ryou again. She felt someone take hold of her hand. It was Lucas. Behind him was Toon Link, Young Link, Nana and Popo and Ness. She smiled and patted Lucas, Ness, Popo, Nana and Toon Link on the head. She shook Young Link's hand.

"Are you ready yet Shinobu?" Ryou asked. Shinobu glared. She walked passed Ike who had three broken ribs.

"See ya kid." Ike said as she walked by. She ruffled his hair. "Hey, that's my job." Ike said jokingly.

"Bye everyone." Shinobu said. She took Ryou's hand and they disappeared in a flash of light. It was all silent for a moment.

"What happen to the usual puff of smoke?" Pit asked softly. Then, everything went chaotic. Setsuko started to have a fit, Toon Link was in Hysterics, Lucas and Kirby were crying and Lucario came in carrying Pokeballs.

"_These are her's_." Lucario said. The pokeballs opened and found Phanphy missing.

"_Gardevoir? Where's Phanphy?" _Lucario asked. She looked at him.

"_With Master. We talked it over. I have a connection with her. Phanphy is the one she needs most." _Garedevoir said.

"NO! NO! NO!" Setsuko was beating up Wario.

"Calm down, calm down." Red was trying to restrain her.

"NO! SHUT UP!" She threw Wario at Red. Pit opened Shinobu's headband. There was a note like she had said.

"Everyone! There's a note here!" Pit called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Samus read it out loud.

_ Everyone,_

_ If you are reading this, I am with Ryou. I'm sorry. But, I do not want to be here with him. I will send Phanphy to you when the time comes. She will lead you to where I am._

_ -Shinobu_

"It would take a long time! I want to go now!" Setsuko screeched.

_"Listen to her instuctions. She knows what she's doing." _Gardevoir said. Setsuko gave up.

"I guess we wait now." Master Hand said.

:(

Aww...Well, there's a sequel! Watch out for it! Anyways, Please Review and No flames please!


End file.
